<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Bow Down by SmallTimeWriter</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22999993">Bow Down</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmallTimeWriter/pseuds/SmallTimeWriter'>SmallTimeWriter</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Lucifer and Mazikeen. [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Lucifer (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 08:27:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,839</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22999993</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmallTimeWriter/pseuds/SmallTimeWriter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>They had to know he was their King. He controlled and contained them all. Even her.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Chloe Decker &amp; Lucifer Morningstar, Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar, Mazikeen &amp; Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV), Mazikeen/Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Lucifer and Mazikeen. [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2186811</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>119</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Bow Down</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Disclaimer: I do not own Lucifer, all credit goes to the creators and writers.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <hr/><p>
  <strong>Bow Down</strong>
</p>
<hr/><p>"You'll bow down to your King." </p><p>He watched the demons around him kneel to the floor, every single one of them not daring to question his authority. It had been a while since his vacation had started, longer for them then him and even though he wanted to be retired, claimed that he was the former King of Hell, he wasn't. He would always be. </p><p>It didn't go unnoticed by him that Chloe was frozen, yet she did not seem fearful of him in his state. It pleased him to know they'd reached a point, that she now saw him as more then what she'd always thought him to be based of of readings and word of God. She was one of the very few that now saw him as more then just the Devil, to her he was a being, one that deserved recognition for the good that he had done. </p><p>When the demons heads flickered, he knew what they were looking at. It was obvious that the one demon that didn't bow down was standing behind him. Maze was his friend, his best-friend. It didn't seem fair that he would now ask this of her but he had no choice. The demons could not believe that they could be free from under this authority. <br/>
Well, free to an extent. Maze was free because he allowed her to be. After all she was a demon, therefore she would always be his to control and contain. Exactly how his father had intended for it to be. </p><p>"Bow down."</p><p>He felt the tension in the room thicken, not just from Maze but Amenadiel and surprisingly Chloe, because they all knew who he was speaking to. </p><p>Overtime Amenadiel had come to accept Maze, to treat her with a form of respect and friendship. No longer did she portray a simple demon, a demonic evil persona. Maze was more then that to the angel. So it was understandable that he felt bristled by the knowledge of what Lucifer was asking on her. He didn't want his friend to be reduced to what she had once been. </p><p>And for Chloe, he understood that Mazikeen had a been a friend, a protector at times. Perhaps even somewhat of a family member. And while she had seen some of the power he'd held over her in the early days, it had been a long time since he'd used that power over Maze. </p><p>"Lucifer," </p><p>Lucifer tensed, his eyes focusing on his demons when they raised their heads at the sound of an angels voice. He fixed the ones that dared with the eyes of the devil and they resumed their places. They were more defiant, and he knew why.<br/>
"Mazikeen," He spoke her name sharply. He knew that Maze was smart enough to know that she couldn't argue with him in front of the other demons, it was why she hadn't voiced her anger and disgust at his sudden command. They both knew that if Maze revolted in front of the other demons, he wouldn't be able to stop the aftermath. The fall out would be all the demons attempting to gain their freedom, it would be a nightmare. He could only imagine all the human lives that would be lost. </p><p>Maze's eyes flickered to Dromos, he was watching her with amusement and hatred. She'd always been Lucifer's favorite. It was something they'd all despised about her. She'd not only been held above them in Hell, but she was only one he'd taken to Earth. <br/>
Now he was asking her to kneel before him, it was not something she had done in years, since before their Earth time. It was the effects of being around the humans that made her insides ache, the disappointment flow and the terrible immaturely of the child she'd once witnessed that made her want to throw a demonic tantrum. Why should she have to kneel? <br/>
But the answer was simple. He was her King. Whether they had been acting like it or not.<br/>
The part of her that wanted to rebel was silenced, she couldn't, not with all the other demons in the room. </p><p>Lucifer couldn't turn his back to his demons, he couldn't look Maze in the eye and portray to her the emotions he was feeling. Instead he tapped into his powers that resided in his devil side. </p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>Kneel, Maze. I wouldn't ask this of you but they must know, no demon is beyond my reach. They're restless. If you challenge me, they revolt. </strong>
  </em>
</p><p>He pushed the thoughts into her head, then listening for the sound of her reply. </p><p>
  <em>I hate it when you do this. </em>
</p><p>He had to clear his throat in an attempt not to chuckle that the surprised tone of voice that accompanied her thoughts in her head. She always was startled when he pushed his thoughts into her mind. </p><p>
  <em>I've done it many times before, why does it seem so difficult? We both know your power of me never left, but this feels different, if I kneel then I am accepting the change. I'll no longer be free, I'll no longer be your friend...your equal.</em>
</p><p>Neither of them added to the thought that while she was his friend, she had never truly been his equal. On the outside maybe, for a short time, but he would have always had the final say, if he truly wanted. <br/>
Her voice, her thoughts, they weren't filled with anger as he had expected. The words spoken as if she was resigned to the knowledge. It made it worse. Not easier to ask this of her. </p><p>
  <em>I hate you, Lucifer, I would punch you if I could. </em>
</p><p>Maze knew the only natural conclusion was for her to kneel by Lucifer, submit to him, it would show the other demons that even she answered to him. That no demon was beyond his reach. <br/>
It didn't mean she had to like the thought of putting herself back in that position.<br/>
The freedom she had now was only because Lucifer allowed it, she knew that even if other people didn't and it felt good, it felt free. To be before him again would mean acknowledging that she was never truly her own person, she'd always been his. <br/>
Her mind was at war with itself. Wasn't this what she had wanted before? A few years ago, she had been desperate for him to return to his darker side. She'd tried to cox it out of him. </p><p>Her eyes flickered to Decker briefly wondering how this one human had been the cause of everything.<br/>
For some reason it was harder to submit to Lucifer knowing that Chloe would be watching. Amenadiel had seen it. But Chloe, it wasn't even that she was human, it was because they had this weird friendship and Maze didn't want Chloe to see her as a lesser being. </p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>You know she'd never think that of you. None of us will...ever. You are strong Mazie, you always have been. </strong>
  </em>
</p><p>The moment she stepped forward, Amenadiel went to reach out to stop her, and Chloe, she gasped. </p><p>"No,"</p><p>Maze's gaze flicked to the mortal, with a subtle nod of the head. There wasn't any other choice, she could already see some of the other demons attempting to look in her direction. They were waiting for her to make her move, either she was going to challenge their King, or she'd obey.</p><p>Lucifer glanced at her once she came into his vision, her saw the anger in her eyes that this had to happen and the resignation that it was the only way. <br/>
She paused, and they both just stood staring at each other. The silence was thick. </p><p>Lucifer inclined his head towards the floor by his feet, silently telling her exactly where he wanted her. <br/>
Maze glared, her entire being screamed resentment. <br/>
Lucifer's eyes never left her as she very slowly knelt down at his feet, positioning herself with her hands in her lap, head down. Exactly how she'd been taught over a millennia ago. </p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>I'm sorry. </strong>
  </em>
</p><p>He acted on impulse and pushed the thought into her head. He shouldn't of felt the need to apologize but all this time with humans gave him emotions, feeling and this felt wrong in a way, but he also had to admit to himself, he was apologizing because it also felt right. It had been to long since Maze had been this position, since any demon had. </p><p>"You do not belong here." He spoke, confidence radiating from his voice as he commanded them to listen to him. "Go home!" It was direct order and his eyes wondered over the room watching as the bodies covering the floor fell as the demons left returning to Hell. <br/>
His eyes flamed red, when he saw the few that lingered, the ones that had been watching Maze earlier. These were the ones that desired their freedom most. "Dare you defy me?" His voice rang out, loud, full of anger. "You do not belong here."</p><p>"Neither does she, my lord."</p><p>Lucifer could feel the tension in Maze's body, he could sense the fear. Just as he could sense that while the demons questioned him, they also were fearful. Fearful of the consequences that would befall them. <br/>
Maze's fear was different, it was the fear that he would send her back just to enforce the point he was attempting to make. </p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>You're not going back to Hell. </strong>
  </em>
</p><p>Again the thought was pushed into her mind, and he immediately felt the fear in her cease. He was tapping into her, just so that he could keep tabs on her emotions. </p><p>"I do not answer to you." Lucifer roared, his hand snapped out in front of Maze. "Blade."</p><p>Maze immediately handed her blade to him, she didn't need to question what was going to happen because she knew. These demons would die if they didn't accept that Lucifer was King. </p><p>"You have a chance, return to Hell, or face the consequences." He knew that they would flee, their fear had spiked the second he called for the blade. <br/>
Their bodies fell, and Lucifer shifted back to his human form immediately, knowing every other demon had returned bar Maze. <br/>
His gaze dropped to her, still kneeling, head still down. He knew that Chloe, Linda and even Amenadiel would despise the fact that he found it an incredibly beautiful sight. His demon, his perfect little creation kneeling before him. It had been so long since he'd seen it. </p><p>"Luci,"</p><p>Lucifer's thoughts were broken by his brothers voice, and he reached his hand out, his fingertips gently resting on the top of Maze's head. "You did good." He told her, his voice as soothing as he could make it. This was hard for her, he knew that. She'd be angry with him, but she wouldn't challenge him because they both knew it had to happen. She wasn't to appear free, not to the demons. </p><p>Maze felt the pride flood her body at those words, and she wanted to rip it from herself. Why was she feeling it? Wasn't this what humans would classify as disgusting behavior? <br/>
Yet for the first time in a while she felt at ease. This was a different type of freedom. The freedom to not have to think about any emotion or any decision. All she had to do was follow Lucifer's direction. It was easy. It required practically no effort on her part. For the first time in a few years, she didn't have to drain herself, she just had to do the task before her. Chloe would never understand it, not many humans did, especially not law enforcement personal. </p><p>Her insides churned, she felt the turmoil flooding into her body. The need to tear Lucifer's hand from her hair, but also the desire to keep it there. <br/>
How long had it been since he showed her his appreciation in the simplest way? To long. </p><p>"Maze, why would you do that?! You are not some common demon!" Chloe snapped out of her shocked state and berated her friend, surprising herself with her words. <em>Common Demon.</em> It really wasn't a normal thing to say. </p><p>Lucifer's head raised in the direction of Chloe. He knew Maze's thoughts regarding Chloe witnessing it. He knew without looking into her mind what she'd be thinking about now. "Detective...Chloe," He amended. "Don't..." He held Maze's blade out to her, feeling her take it from his hand. </p><p>"Don't start with me. How could you ask that of her?! She's your friend!"</p><p>"She's also my demon." He said it as though it explained everything. </p><p>Maze couldn't put into words what was occurring in her body. She wanted to shout at Lucifer, use her strength to hurt him, especially since Chloe was around and it would actually hurt. She wanted him to understand how angry she was with him for making her do this in front of other people. It wasn't that it had to occur, it was that other people...Chloe in-particular had witnessed it.</p><p>"Chloe,"</p><p>"Lucifer, it's wrong. I just told you...I told you that I'm okay with this but I'm not...I'm not okay with you treating Maze like this. She is supposed to be your friend. Our friend." Chloe looked down at the demon. "Get up. Don't sit there. You're not one of them."</p><p>Maze frowned, her head was still down so no one was able to see her facial expressions. She wanted to tell Chloe that she was. She was a demon, it was undeniable and no amount of human interaction or human emotion could change what she was. She was Lucifer's creation. But she also agreed to a certain extent, she wasn't just a common demon, she was more to Lucifer. </p><p>Lucifer held his hand out in front of Maze, indicating that it was time to stand. He knew that her still kneeling before him had little to do with his order, it was because she was bound there due to her thoughts. She was speaking with herself and just hadn't bothered to move. <br/>
She placed her hand in his and he pulled her from the floor. Taking note that her eyes barely flickered from the ground. </p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>Don't do that. You're not some meek human, Maze. You are a fierce demon. </strong>
  </em>
</p><p><em>Who kneels by you like some coward who needs the dominance of a man or in my case devil.</em> </p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>That isn't true. You submit to me. Only me. You still have the dominance. You are still strong. </strong>
  </em>
</p><p><em>I no longer have freedom.</em> </p><p><em><strong>Untrue.</strong></em> </p><p>Lucifer all but dismissed the statement. Pulling out of her head, allowing her the privacy of her thoughts once again. <br/>
He wondered just by looking at her, if maybe he had broken her by making her submit to him in front of Chloe, or by just making her submit in general. Yet Maze had never seemed breakable before. </p><p>"Maze," </p><p>Maze looked in Chloe's direction. "What is it, Decker?"</p><p>"You okay?" </p><p>Those simple words made Maze cringe. <em>Humans.</em> She thought bitterly. All this time spent with them had changed her, turned to her into more then just a demon.<br/>
When Lucifer had told her to bow down he didn't know what it was going to do to her, it wasn't his fault, she had to remind herself. </p><p>"I'm fine." It was a lie. Chloe didn't know that, but Lucifer did, he always knew. She could tell by the way his eyes lingered on her. </p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>You're lying. </strong>
  </em>
</p><p>Maze almost jumped, she hated when he did that, she never expected to hear his voice in her head. "It needed to be done, Decker. If I stood there, if I challenged Lucifer after he told me to bow, they would have revolted. The number of lives that could have been lost if they left this place would have been unimaginable." It was the truth, and she could tell by the look on Chloe's face that she now understood that. </p><p>"Chloe, let me escort you outside. You'll need to call the authorities and I need to see my son." Amenadiel squeezed Maze's arm as he walked by, a slight show of support. "Thank-you brother." He told Lucifer. </p><p>Lucifer nodded briefly. "Maze and I will join you in a moment." He reassured Chloe. "Right behind you." He waited until his brother gently took her arm and guided her away before he turned to Maze, the demon stood before him. "Give it your best shot." When she raise her eyebrow, he tapped his cheek. "A freebie. One punch." </p><p>Maze couldn't help but smile slightly, a very small chuckle escaping her lips. "No need." It was a good opportunity, yet this time she knew it wouldn't make her feel any different. </p><p>"Mazikeen,"</p><p>"Lucifer,"</p><p>They stared at each other, looking deep into each others eyes, neither speaking a word. </p><p>
  <em>Things have changed. </em>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Things have changed.</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>They both thought the exact same thing at the same time. </p><p>What had just happened couldn't be erased. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>What did you think? :)</p><p>If you have any prompts please leave them below. I'd love to write more Lucifer fanfictions.</p><p>Much Love. x</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>